Cyan Lynn
Cyan Virginia Lynn was born on August 18th, 1986 to Ginny Lynn and Roberto Giannino in Passion Point Florida. She spent a few years in Passion Point, where she played with Nathan Wornos as a child. Though Nathan was older than her, the two seemed to get along pretty well. Her mother had babysat Nathan for a bit. She also became friends with Nicolette Summers She moved to Shadow Valley California when she was ten years old. It was there that she became good friends with Lady Sweet and her sister Honey Sweet. She wouldn't meet her father until she was 8 years old. It was then that he started teaching ehr to cook. Cyan enjoyed cooking a lot, and became very good at it. She did very well in school, getting very good grades. When she was 12 years old her father was arrested for the murder of ten people. It was then that he told her about him being an assassin, and about being a descendant of the Crimson Knives and Eliakim. Cyan herself would be set on the path to becoming an assassin when she had to kill a boy who planned on shooting up his entire school. But Cyan wasn't ready to become an assassin just yet. She'd undergo training to improver her assassin skills. Eventually she would become the top assassin in the world under the moniker Purple Blade. Her callsign would be two bullets to the head. Cyan would continue living in Shadow Valley, while she went off to college. It was then that her mom moved out, and went traveling. She invited Lady and Honey to move in with her. During the Shadow Valley Slayer case, she was named a suspect. She would often bring cookies to the investigators during the period of the investigation, promising that they weren't poisoned or anything. Cyan was kidnapped by the slayer toward the end of the investigation, but she managed to escape. After that she headed to Ruby Springs after having a kill stolen from her. It was there she killed Silver Wing, and was recuited into the CIA by Yvonne Zimmerman. Yvonne had been a suspect in the Angels of Death investigation. She took a few missions for the CIA before being granted a vacation. She returned to Passion Point to deal with her Uncle. While there she was kidnapped once again by the Shadow Valley Slayer. But her grandfather, Todd Richardson managed to rescue her. It was there that he gave her his Tools of Death. Cyan returned to the CIA after that as she had promised. Her team was assigned The Elder's Council. It was this that lead them to Indigo Bay where Cyan and Yvonne stayed during yet another Serial Killer Investigation. =Childhood= Cyan Lynn was born in Passion Point. Her mom was a babysitter for Nathan Wornos, and the two played together despite the age difference. She also befriended Nicolette Summers and Brenna Quinn. But when she was 10 years old she moved away, though the two would return to visit form time to time. They had to leave because her mother was hired by Tanner Adair to set fire to his house. Cyan and her mother moved to Shadow Valley, where Ginny's own mother had been born. It was there that Cyan would meet her father for the first time when she was 8 years old. Her father gave her a necklace as a gift, a necklace that she still has tot his day. Before her fourteenth birthday her father was arrested for the murders of ten people in Nevada. It was then that she learned that her father was an assassin, and that she came from a very long line of assassins. =Teenage Life= Cyan attended high school in California and became good friends with Lady Sweet. Before her father's execution, Roberto gave his daughter The Crimson Knife. It was something that she would treasure for a very long time. Cyan did very well in school. Enough to be accepted to UCLA and eventually Mentesseg. Her grades in school were =Becoming Purple Blade= In 2002] she discovered that Kevin Stevens had a hitlist. She tried to talk him out of it, but when he attacked her, she ended up killing him. With the help of Nathan Reilly and Nikolai Belikov she hid the body. It was then that Nathan explained that he was a handler for her father. He asked her if she'd like to become an assassin. But at the time she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it or not. It wouldn't be until she graduated from high school that she decided to become Purple Blade. =The Assassin= After her training with Nathan Reilly was complete, Cyan became a full fledged assassin. She took on many jobs but had a single rule about who she killed -- they had to be 'bad'. Her call sign was simple -- two bullets to the head. Even at a young age she was amazing at her job. Cyan took a job at Cafe DeBrook in order to maintain a cover. Some of her victims include: *Jean Luc Garcon - Human Trafficker *Emlio Rubinze - Druglord *Peter Olivani - Torturer *Anubis Zyogande - Dictator *Tyler Detweiller - Rogue NSA Agent *Pedro Cartalani - South American Tyrant *Tyrone Gaston - Serial Rapist *Alan Peterson - Dictator *Max Dreyfus - Cult Leader *Three High Ranking Terrorists *Two Terrorist Operatives *A group of Russian Kidnappers *Three More Terrorists *Manuel Josendina - Mexican Drug Kingpin *Four Terrorist Operatives *Several Criminals with Diplomatic Immunity Abroad *Five ex-KBG Agents *Rogue CIA Agent *Roman Nicolescu =The Shadow Valley Slayer= In 2009, Cyan became the target of the Shadow Valley Slayer AKA Lilith Winchester. During the investigation she had been named a suspect. In order to get closer to the investigation, she befriended the investigators by bringing them cookies and other baked goods. She promised that they weren't poisoned. Toward the end of the investigation, she was kidnapped by Lilith. She was duct taped to a wall, but Cyan managed to escape. =Life after Lilith= After the death of Lilith, Cyan resumed her duties as assassin. She killed eleven terrorists, six drug kingpins, and eleven african warlords. She also killed KBG Spy Yuri Petrov and Chinese Assassin Zheng Zhi. She was also hired to kill Bob Goldman, but another assassin took care of him before she got the chance. =Ruby Springs= After discovering Blake Berry aka Silver Wing had stolen her kill, she set off for Ruby Springs Kansas in order to kill him. It was there that CIA Operative Yvonne Zimmerman was meant to bring her in. Cyan and Yvonne had a run in at the library. Cyan realized that Yvonne was following her, but decided against taking her out. A series of murders occured during the time, and Yvonne was named a suspect much like Cyan had been a year earlier. This helped her to gain Cyan's trust. Cyan killed Blake Berry, and then collected her payment. After the murders were over, Yvonne Zimmerman asked Cyan to join the CIA. Cyan agreed to the offer, because she liked Yvonne. =CIA Life= Life with the CIA started very quickly. Her first target was Andrei Godart a Druglord who had been funding terrorists in France. Yvonne and Cyan traveled to France undercover as lovers and rented a hotel room. Posing as a tourist, Cyan was able to kill Godart and most of his underlings without her handler knowing. This had made Yvonne upset, but the CIA was pleased. Her next assignment was in New York City. She was to kill Yuri Vonakoff a russian ex-patriot who was selling information to Iran. It was there that she found she had competition in Mossad Operative Nadia David. Cyan was meant to kill Vonakoff with a sniper rifle. But instead she took a job as a hotel maid, and got the kill before Nadia. She was then given her next assignment -- one her handler wasn't to know about from Lani Bosko. Her next target was CIA Operative Brendan Shaw who had been confirmed as a mole. At CIA headquarters in Langley, she discovered Shaw wasn't the mole, and killed the real mole instead -- Agent Martin. After killing Martin, Shaw was shocked to learn he was wrong about Lani being the mole. It was in Langley that her handler considered quitting, but she was convinced to stay. Cyan ran into her Grandfather Todd Richardson at a cafe in downtown Washington D.C. where she and Yvonne had an apartment. it was there that he told her he had something for her in Passion Point. Her next target was Anthony Picard an African pedophile who kept several children as sex slaves. She gave him her first -- and only -- poisoned cookie. She then shot him in the head twice. It was then that she was informed she'd only have one more mission before she'd be allowed to visit Passion Point. Before returning to Passion Point, she was to kill Daniel Ruby. However, this was a setup in order to capture Nadia David. Cyan didn't like being lied to, but accepted it for the time being. After Nadia was released, Cyan was allowed to return to the place she was born to relax... and for revenge. =Return to Passion Point= Cyan had returned to Passion Point to stay with her Uncle Vito Giannino and her cousins Sepharina Giannino and Chase Giannino. Sepharina knew she was an assassin, though Chase did not. She also discovered that her mother was also staying in town. It was during that time that another Serial Killer struck. She used the murders as a cover for her revenge -- killing her Uncle, who had set her father up. She killed him with The Crimson Blade. Sepharina knew she had done it, and she was okay with it. Her revenge over, she thought she'd finally get to leave. It was then that Lilith Winchester had escaped from Prison with help from Arcturus. Lilith and her friend Erik Turner kidnapped Cyan in the middle of the night, and held her in an abandoned warehouse. But she was saved by her grandfather, and her half-sister Miley Boothe. After that, her grandfather gave her Death's Tools, and she used them to help her take out Erik Turner. Unfortunately Lilith managed to escape. After the end of the murders, Cyan and Yvonne left town once again. =Back with the CIA= As promised, Cyan returned to the CIA after her vacation. Her first mission back was to kill Gina Cortesse alias: The Scarlet Diamond. The hit was to take place in Cascade Falls. The real purpose of the mission was to retrieve the diary of Mathias Bloom before The Elder's Council could get their hands on it. Cyan was to slit Gina's throat -- which she did. But not before taking out several CIA Agents who were following her under orders of Agent Long. Agent Perkins was taken out by Cyan's half-sister Miley. It was then that Shaw was named head of the team, and Long was reassigned. After that, to cleanup after killing her Uncle, she took out Nico Lucatii and nine of his gangsters to send a message to the Veni Crime Family. Upon her return, she received a new mission -- to kill an assassin known as The King of Revenge; Real identity - Mark Foster. Foster had killed several innocent people including a cheerleader who had ditched her promdate, a businessman, a thirteen year old boy, and a waitress. Cyan killed him, and then took his computer files -- but not before being caught by the police. Cyan managed to get away by poisoning a police officer, and tying him up (leaving the cure behind for his partner to give him). She then sent a picture she picked off of google as the 'suspect' and made sure that nobody discovered her identity. Her next mission was to assist the CIA in securing a deal with the FBI. She'd kill two serial killers who were traveling across country killing seemingly random people -- Bonnie and Clyde real aliases Sarah Tyler and William Jackson. But upon discovering Bonnie and Clyde were killing 'bad people' Cyan didn't want to kill them. So against the orders of the FBI, they brought them in alive-- thus passing the test of character by the FBI. After capturing Bonnie and Clyde, she and her team were to infiltrate a Pirate Ship, and kill Omar Alaki the leader of the pirates. Yvonne and Lani managed to rescue the children the pirates had on board as hostages, while Cyan killed Alaki shooting him in the head twice. It was after that she had a vacation from her work in the CIA -- but the break would be brief. Yvonne had a mission in Pakistan, while Cyan was sent to stay with Lani. It was there that she learned Lani's mother was a horrible person. But it was when Yvonne didn't return that Cyan got pissed. She tracked Yvonne down, and killed several terrorists using the tools her of grandfather in order to take them all out without any difficulty. While Yvonne was recovering, Cyan received an assignment from her old handler, Nathan Reilly. Reilly asked her to kill a man named George Fellows who was a serial rapist. Cyan invited Yvonne to go along with her to Pittsburgh, where they easily trapped and killed Mr. Fellows. Cyan and Yvonne each put a bullet into his head. Cyan had taken a job as an intern at the NSA to find out who was trying to find out who she was. It was then that she and her co-workers were asked to look into each of the NSA Agents -- Jed Tibbs, Aaron Smith, Jill McQueen and John Martz. They did this at a Halloween Party, where each of them planted a bug on one member of the other team. It was then that Cyan was attacked by Slayer. For a brief moment, Cyan was dead. But the CIA managed to save her life. While under heavy medication, dragging her IV with her, she killed Michael Lawdusky a human trafficer, Tania Minnick who let her own kids die in order to escape custody of the police, and torturer Udama Al-Udami. After being released, she was accompanied by Nadia David, and several members of her family. But the limo was ambushed on the return to Langley. Cyan managed to kill several of the agents of The Elder's Council. But it wasn't until her Great Great Grandmother Alice Lynn came in, and took out the rest of them, that they were truly safe. After this, Cyan decided to leave the CIA for a while. Go on the run by hersefl until the other assassins were taken care of. The last assassin to try to kill her was Gerhart Keller also known as Major Bloodlust. She tried to lure him to the Greenbriar Hotel so that she could take care of him, as well as her target -- Everett Jackson who was in the custody of the NSA. She managed to use sleeping gas to take care of the agents, and then kill Jackson. While Tibbs investigated the disturbance, she snuck in and killed Keller before he could even say a word. Cyan returned to the CIA on Christmas Day with help from Brendan Shaw and a nice Helicopter Pilot. It was then that she was assigned to kill Threat Level Eleven Liam Chase by Arvin Rifkin. She and Yvonne came up with a plan to let Yvonne be captured by Chase, and then get not only Chase, but his sister Sydney Chase. Discovering that Rifkin was lying to her, they cut ties with him on their own terms. But not before he gave them a final mission -- Hugh Logan a South American Warlord who had caused a lot of trouble for the United States during the Cold War. But it was a trap -- the NSA was meant to be there, and she was meant to be killed in the crossfire. However, Cyan managed to escape after killing Logan, and also killed several members of Crux. It was after this, that she and Yvonne were sent to Indigo Bay to live with her Aunt Colette Lynn undercover trying to find out more about Arcturus and their connection to The Elder's Council. =Indigo Bay= In Indigo Bay, Cyan lived with her Aunt, Colette for a while. There she was on assignment to help take down the Elder's Council. She didn't kill anyone while there, but did encounter Alicia Fairley AKA Bloody Angel. She managed to beat her without killing her, and got her to join the CIA. =Quotes= "Oh!! Is it Narcissistic rant time already? Your daddy has one of those. Just before I killed him." "I've always wanted a half-sister! Or at least... I have for the past 30 seconds!" "Speak for yourself! I've got three guns on me right now." "You know, we could be out of here by now if I just get up, kill all of them, and say "Oh look! They have a sale on HDTV's!" and then they'll be too busy shopping to even notice me!" "Alright... I can do this. No problem. 6 on 1? Please! more like 5 million on 6! Cause I count that much. And Alicia... and Colette, that makes it 5 million and 2 on 6! Oh yeah!" "How rude! Barging into a ladie's changing room while she's trying on sexy lingerie!" "You are charged with... in order of how bad the crime was: Blackmail, Bribery, Election Rigging, Treason, and trying to have me killed!" "If you try to leave, she'll hold you. And then I'll shoot you twice in the head. It's what I do. " "Your enemies never got to see your faces. But you... you will see mine. And you will feel the terror as the steel of my pistol pushes up against your head. You have five seconds to live." "Oh my god! I killed Kenny! I'm a bastard!" "Oh, my girlfriend and I have just been having the most AMAZING SEX! And then you knocked on the door. I hope it was for a good reason. Oh, I made cookies too! If you want some, I can get them for you!" "We didn't order room service! *pulls her gun* There's not even Room Service in this building!" "My father... was a good man. And my uncle betrayed him. And you all repay his betrayal, by trying to force me to do your dirty work." "Six bullets. I've... lost count. There were 10 of you, and I killed 8. But did I use all six? You've gotta ask yourself... do you feel lucky? Actually you probably don't right now, since I killed 8 of your guys. So that's a silly question (Cyan pulls the trigger killing Nico)" "iovanni... you were always my favorite. And by that I mean the only one who wasn't too dumb to live. But heed this warning -- I'm done with my father's life. If any of it seeks me again... let's just say it won't be as pretty. All of you will be sleeping with the fish. In an aquarium. Because that sounds kind of nice. And you won't get a warning by a horse head in your pillow -- because I like horses. So the only thing that will tell you that I'm coming for you -- is the fact that you are coming for me." "Soon... you will be paralyzed. Not completely mind you. But you won't be able to do much. Not without proper treatment. Lucky for you... I happen to have the pill you need as well. Man, can you imainge if I swallowed that by mistake, and didn't have the antidote?" "Hi. You killed a buncha people you probably shouldn't. And you pissed off the CIA. Bad idea. Unless you're me. And then it'd be okay." "Who said anything about letting? We can do this the easy way... or the hard way. I'm fine with either one. One way is clean. And the other is... messy." "Because there are as they say Bigger Cookies to cook." "Purple Blade. That's a funny combination of words." "Probably someone really cool, intelligent, and pretty. What a horrible thing for someone like that to do." - on who killed her uncle "I'm good with everything, baby!" "Ohh! He sounds like he sells heroin to children!" "Oh yes, lot's of times. I play Grand Theft Auto all the time.' "Three hot girls, going after pirates. It's like... historical revenge!" "Sure! Hey, Sal! Hug Andy for me!" "Oh and Vonny, if you're watching me... know that it's only because I let you. I'll figure you out some day. Stupid mini cameras... why the hell do they sell them at best buy!? Pfft. I bet her warantee runs out the day she needs it most anyway." "YOU GOT A WEATHER MACHINE!?" "Oh, no! I've never been a suspect in a murder investigation before. It's so exciting!' "It was fun. I'm not sure why they invited me along. I was like a real fifth wheel. I would've won, if Jonathan hadn't sneezed loudly while I was bowling once." "I imagine that a shadowy organization that controls the presidential elections let her out. And then... she walked. Or maybe she biked. Or she could've taken a car. I hope she didn't steal it. And if she did, I hope it was a nice one. But I hope that the person she stole it from had insurance against theft. Or she could've taken a plane. Or maybe a boat. That would be fun. I like boats. But not as much as planes." - on Lilith breaking out of prison "I don't want to KILL Lugia, I want to CAPTURE him! My uber team would pwn yours.' "My cookie recipe. It's very delicious." - on why the CIA is trackign her "Superwoman. Do you know where I can find some kryptonite? So I can disposse of it, and our town can be safe!" on Yvonne "Is he an illegal immigrant? Call ICE! Maybe they can do something about him. Or better yet, call Arizona!" "Hmm... well there's my mom! Ohh! And uhh... Dawn Wright. Well, she's Dawn Daughtery now... but yeah. Her!" - on other descendants of the six orphan girls "If it threatened someone, I think I'd sell it. I could get a lot for a talking dagger on Ebay I bet!" - on if she'd take the dagger down if it threatened one of her friends "Why not? Pie is delicious. Everyone should have a pie." "Oh, she's very beautiful. When I first moved to town, and joined the sorority, she was so happy. We're both children of founders of the Carthenian Society. So we're like best friends for life. Well, not best friends, my best friend is Lady. But really good friends. Though you can have more than one Best Friend. Though Best does mean "best". Hmmm." "Oh, the lie detector probably meant that I was referring to not knowing ANYTHING else. Which isn't true. I know how to bake for example. I hope the pie was delicious. I also know my multiplication tables. I can count by 12's. 12, 24, 36, 48, 60, 72, 84, 96, 108, 120, 132, 144, 156, 168..." - "I've always wondered why they call it kidnapping, if you take an adult. Is it then adultnapping? Also... I don't see much napping in it at all. Unless they use Chloroform!" "Hmm. I hope not! I bet my pies are better than hers though! DID YOU EAT HER PIE?" "Oh yes, it was a lot of fun! Morgan, Brenna, and I were really good friends growing up. Brenna was pretty sad when I had to move away. Hard to believe she's an Aunt now and everything." "ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT MY COOKIES ARE POISONOUS! *takes the cookies away from you* YOU GET NONE THEN!" "That's okay! There's just three things that piss me off: #1. People who say my cookies are poison. #2. People who refer to themselves in third person. and #3. When I get used." " I wouldn't name my child Purple. Not sure if I'd marry a man with the last name Blade either." "I don't know... box companies really aren't my thing. Even if the wages at the Charles Irving Association are pretty good. At least that's what I think she said it was called... hmmm... she may be lying and trying to steal my cookie recipe!" "He was berry quiet." - About Blake Berry "Let's see... I'm going to find some medicine that'll make you all better! and by that I mean dead. Which is better for everyone, if you ask me." "Guard! Guard! Yeah, they're busy. Looking for me actually. Kinda funny that way." "I'm not sure if this hurts or not. What I don know hurts... is getting shot. Wow! Was that a wakeup call or what. It's not going to stop me from shooting people though. So even if it does hurt, I just want you... dead." "SO I AM A ZOMBIE?" "Sure I can! I'm the one with a gun!" "Hmm.. Maybe he's following me! Oh no! You don't think I'm in trouble do you? Is that why you hint the CIA is watching me!? He had one of my cookies, and is afraid I won't give him anymore! If you see him, tell him he can have as many as he wants!" - on if Purple Blade is in town "...What am I going to do? This is bad. Very bad. Like... Firefly getting canceled bad." "I'm your worst nightmare... if you think you're going to try to kill me. Look... I dont' want to kill you. You don't want me to kill you. So we're on the same side. But... see... I have a boss. And they aren't happy with you. Now... you could come along quietly, or I could just do what they say." "Now that's not very nice. You know... even though I don't have a gun in my hand right now, I could shoot you before you pull the trigger. Think about that -- do you wanna live, or do you wanna die?" "Alright... maybe you misheard me. Maybe you missaw me too! See... I have a gun in my hand. I want you to tell me where Vonny is. NOW" "Who'd have thought I get an assignment right here in town? What are the odds of that? Pretty good, actually. I'm surprised nobody's hired me before. Well let's get this done. Time to make the world 1% better." "Oh, I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself. The name's Mary Jane, it's probably your favorite Name." "Yeah, they're all dead. Earthquake or something I think. Or maybe it was bullets to the head. You can never be too sure. Did you feel that? No? okay. Just making sure. NOW TELL ME WHERE YOUR SECRET CACHE OF WEAPONS ARE." "As opposed to a Tornado?" - after someone bemused a woman being sent to killt hem "I've always got a plan." "Nobody stopped you before, because I've never heard of you before today." "Hi! I found another job, as you can see!" - when asked if she was an intern "You haven't met her. That's probably a good thing. Cause like me, you might have thought about killing her." - to Alicia on Lani's mother "Yes, I do too! But if I start setting fires everywhere please feel free to stop me. I probably won't shoot you." "You know... I know he was a pedophile, but I feel I also did the world a favor by getting rid of another idiot wearing a Kiss Costume." "Because I'm the trained assassin and over 18 years old. And totally mat--- alright. Not mature. That would be a lie. Well, one down! A few more to go!" "Oh Look! Someone already put two bullets in his head. I wonder who might have done that!"' "Uh... Alicia.... do you see two bullets in his skull?" "Great. Stuck in a haunted house with a crazed psychopath. And some guy who threw an Axe at me." - After Alicia Fairley ran after a Serial Killer with an axe "I lied. Again. I do that a lot. I think I'm becoming a compulsive liar. Oh, am I vonny?" "Expecting the two nice bald guys outside? But I'm so much prettier" "i had no intention of hiding them. I was testing the security measures. Not up to par if you ask me." :It's how I'd escape. Take over the facility. Release all the prisoners. Kill all the guards, no offense. Then escape by boat, that my accomplice would have brought me." "Is that an option? Is the moon for sale? I'll contact someone about that...." "Thanks for being my partner. I know I'm not ALWAYS easy to get along with, even if I'm easy to look at, am the best assassin in the world, and all that!" Category:CIA Agents Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Carthenian Society Members Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0 Category:CIA Agents Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Carthenian Society Members Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0